


Little Hawk

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, The Runaways, Young Avengers
Genre: Adding more when not transferring, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly a screech caught his attention and he looked to the sky. Hawks, a pair of them, circling the stormy sky together over the rocky ranges.</p><p>"Daddy? Where you watching Mommy again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hawk

The rain fell steadily, washing the usually golden cliffs in a dreary grey. Perched on the edge of the rocky face sat a man. His knotted fingers pressed to his mouth, elbows resting on his knees as water dripped from his soaked hair. His jeans and shirt were sodden and his shoes were likely ruined, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to sound cliché, but nothing mattered anymore. She was gone, forever. Not even his mother or brother would bring her back to him. And oh, how he cursed them for it.

But he knew he shouldn’t, it was his fault after all. If he had been there, just one second sooner, even. Run that little bit faster… He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as that feeling of guilt weighed down on him and he hissed. Suddenly a screech caught his attention and he looked to the sky. Hawks, a pair of them, circling the stormy sky together over the rocky ranges. They glided through the light rain with ease, not even flapping their wings once as he watched them dance together.

Heat welled up in his already tight chest and he scurried to his feet, his face contorted with rage. He screamed. And yelled, and cried, hot tears sliding over his cold-numb cheeks as he reached down and picked up rocks and dirt throwing it in the direction of the birds in a childish fit of rage, knowing that even though he had aimed, the birds were too far away to even acknowledge his existent, let alone his outburst.

The anger seeped away and grief took its place as always as he fell to his knees, his muddy hands pressed to his soaked jeans. And he wept for her, the woman he had loved more than anything in this world. The one he could proudly say “she loves me for me,” the one who he came home to and could give him a run for his money in a spar, not to mention in bed. She was the one who had worn his ring, promised to be with him through better or worse, or till death do them part. But above all, she was the mother of his child. She had given him the best gift any woman could give their husband, and he couldn’t even protect her from harm.

“Daddy…?”

A little voice sounded behind him and his head snapped around. A round childish face framed with messy silver hair peered out into the rain from behind a car door. She looked terrified and cold and the rain was beginning to make her hair stick to her cheeks, her icy blue eyes wide as she stared at her father. 

“Its okay darling, Daddy’s alright, he’s just tired.”

The little girl looked behind her before staring back at him, her thoughts obvious as she processed them and made her decision to run over to her father, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. He felt himself deflate as she shivered against him, wrapping his goose-skin covered arms around her, picking her up and doing his best to shield her from the rain. Some father he was, is little girl was bound to end up with a cold. Looked like they were staying at a roadside motel tonight.

“Daddy?” Her little voice broke his thoughts again as he tucked a towel around her and clipped her into her booster in the back seat.

“Yeah? 

“Where you watching Mommy again?”

Her eyes searched his, waiting for his reply, but he didn’t have the heart to answer. The fact she even associated what he had been doing with her mother was enough to make him want to whimper even more. He shouldn’t be putting her through this. Cold, pudgy hands held his cheeks, a slight tremble still evident as she tried to look at his eyes again.

“She always loves you, though.”

“That’s right, she does. And she loves you too.”

Kissing her head, his hand running over her wet hair again as she snuggled into her towel, he ducked out and shut the door, letting himself in the drivers seat. A sliver lightning bolt and a feather hung from the revision mirror, swaying as he weight shifted the car from side to side.  
“Buckles tight, Cassie?” he asked, looking back at his daughter, trying his best to manage a hint of a smile.

“Yeah, Daddy, but I’m cold.”

“Okay, lets go somewhere warm for the night.” 

His daughter nodded in agreement and let her head rest against her chair, her ever watchful eyes never leaving the back of his head.  
One day Tommy would explain why he acted this way, why losing Kate had broken him in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a teenage mutant fugitive. One day his daughter have an explanation for everything.

But for now, all he wanted to do was get her indoors, run her a bath or warm shower and tuck her into bed, keep her safe. And watch over her.


End file.
